Blue Terra
by Damien Burroughs
Summary: Ash faces the hardest challenge in his life, new land, new Pokémon, and Giovanni has a new, very bad trick up his sleeve.


Prequel

The sky was torn apart, ripping itself open as its tears fell in a violent downpour. The earth quaked, trembling in fear as the young boy walked towards the arena, his Pokémon trotting along by his side, always having its eyes open, ready for anything. The male gripped onto his Pokémon hat, holding it to protect his eyes as lightning flashed across the skies, giving light to his opponent. "Giovanni! I've come to put an end to this!"  
The elderly man sitting on a thrown surrounded by shadow simply raised his hands, clapping softly. He was the only thing bone dry, his body and seat covered by a protective invisible shield. He stood slowly, lightning flashing to illuminate his face and body. "I must applaud your attempts. You have stalled me for the last time boy."  
"My name…is Ash!" Ash stood tall and proud, a determined expression on his face. Through years of fighting and turmoil, he had finally tracked Team Rocket down, and now he would end it all, in one fell attack. His Pikachu chued as lightning sparked from his cheeks, threatening to rain his own form of redemption down onto the evil male, but as Giovanni started to laugh, chuckling evilly as he normally did, even Ash's Pikachu grew uneasy.  
"You thought I would make it that easy for anyone? Have you forgotten I know your weakness? And just as it happens, your weakness is my trump card! Battle me if you dare child, but I will never lose to someone as inexperienced as you! I challenge you to a battle! One to determine our fate in this world of Pokémon!" Ash grew restless, fingering his poke balls on his belt. He knew there was a trick; Giovanni always had a trick up his sleeves. Ash had no time to respond as he saw a pair of eyes glowing a bright blue sitting at Giovanni's feet. "No…it can't be…"

"Oh but it is boy! Damien! Go forth and destroy them!"

Ash watched in horror as lightning shot across the sky, the bolt illuminating his worse fears. A male sitting at the feet of Giovanni slowly moved, standing at his full height of 5'9", his hair flaring out from his head, his eyes burning bright with the power he controlled. Ash could only swallow down his heart, not wanting to harm his friend, but needing to rescue him from his own fate. "Damien! Don't do this! Pikachu!" His Pikachu nodded as he chued once more, running forward as his electric energy wrapped around his body, one of his most powerful attacks.  
Damien moved forward, away from Giovanni just enough so the elderly male would not be harmed, his dark hair flaring as his hand rose, slowly opening. Once his hand had opened, the poor Pikachu rose into the air, his own electricity being used against him, sending the small rodent flying behind his partner. Ash watched in horror as his friend and Pokémon rolled across the floor to lay limp a few feet behind him. Tears welled within his eyes as he turned his attention to the man once more. "Damien! Stop this! You're not a Pokémon!"  
Damien watched as the boy walked towards him. He could hear his words, but as his heart seemed to shred within his chest his hand raised once more, his hand closing as he prepared one of his most powerful attacks. Opening his hand in a blur, he heard the boy's voice echoing within his head the same line over and over again as he watched time slow to a crawl. Within a second, he swore a year had passed, the boy's body exploding in a soft red fog of fine blood droplets as he flew backwards. He could feel his hand fall, as he felt the tears fall from his chin towards the ground below.  
Damien's eyes flared open as he shot up in his sleep, screaming out in horror as his mind still raged with the visions he had seen. His body trembled almost violently as Pokémon around him woke, screaming from their own nightmares. His hands moved to gently lift the poor baby Eevee from where it had rolled to when he had jutted up during his startled waking. He handed the trembling, and currently sobbing baby over to the nurse Joy, who came to see what the ruckus was all about.  
"Damien, is everything alright?"

Damien nodded softly, taking a towel from the kind nurse to wipe his brow. "Y-yes…yes everything is alright….it…it was j-just…a bad dream…"

The nurse handed Damien a glass of water, watching him carefully. "Are…you sure it wasn't…a future sight?" Damien stopped mid drink, simply holding the glass as he thought. Slowly he lowered the drink, staring straight ahead of himself, his eyes flaring a soft blue before returning to their normal green.

"Nurse Joy…let us pray it was nothing more than a nightmare…"


End file.
